Daath
Daath ist eine Stadt aus Tales of the Abyss. Allgemeines Daath ist der Sitz der Theokratie um den Order of Lorelei herum und liegt geografisch auf dem von Malkuth und Kimlasca unabhängigen Kontinent Padamiya. Daath ist von außerordentlicher Größe und erstreckt sich mit einem Pilgerpfad von der Daath Bay im Osten, wo die Schiffe anlegen, zum Hauptsitz von Daath im Westen, wo sich auch die Kathedrale als Heimat der höchsten Mitglieder des Ordens befinden. Die Kathedrale beinhaltet die Kammern von Ion, Mohs sowie den direkten Mitarbeitern des Ordens, wie etwa der Familie Tatlin, deren Tochter Anise Tatlin als Fon Master Guardian dient. In der Kathedrale werden auch nahezu alle Oracle Knights in den Oracle Headquarters ausgebildet. Im Lesungssaal der Kathedrale befindet sich ein Fonstone, der hergestellt wurde, indem der erste bis sechste Fonstone miteinander verbunden wurde. Nur Fon Masters können die vollständige Lesung durchführen. Im Hoheitsgebiet von Daath befinden sich die Aramis Spring als direkter Verbindungspunkt über die Yulia Road zum Qliphoth und der Mt. Zaleho, der einen Passage Ring beherbergt. Daath dient als Ort für Pilgerreisen von Gläubigen, die sich dann in der Kathedrale Lesungen ihres persönlichen Scores erhoffen. Die Pilgerreise beginnt in der Daath Bay am ersten Monument und reicht über die Straße hinweg auf einem Hügel mit dem vierten Monument bis zur Kathedrale. Insgesamt gibt es 33 Monumente, die auf einer Pilgerreise besucht werden können, und diese lassen sich in den 33 Vierteln von Daath finden. Innerhalb Daath gibt es keine von Daath unterstützten Läden. Das Gasthaus und die Geschäfte werden von Händlern aus Chesedonia betrieben, die eine Erlaubnis dafür erhalten haben. Geschichte Erstmals wird Daath von den Helden betreten, nachdem Luke fon Fabre und Tear Grants über die Yulia Road aus Yulia City zur Aramis Spring gelangt sind und sich dort mit Guy Cecil wiedervereint haben. Jade Curtiss empfing die drei außerhalb der Aramis Spring und berichtete, dass Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear von den Oracle Knights in Daath gefangen genommen wurde, da ihr vermeintlicher Tod nach dem Fall von Akzeriuth als Rechtfertigung des Krieges zwischen Malkuth und Kimlasca genutzt werden soll, wie er im Score angekündigt wurde. Da Ion die Umstände um den Sturz von Akzeriuth im Orden erklären wollte, ist auch er unterwegs abgefangen und gefangen genommen worden. Die Helden brechen daher nach Daath auf, um die beiden zu retten. Unterwegs vereinen sie sich auch erneut mit Anise, die ihnen berichtet, dass Ion und Tear in die Oracle Headquarters unterhalb der Kathedrale gebracht wurden. Tritheim hilft den Helden dann, dorthin zu gelangen, wo die Helden Ion und Natalia finden und befreien können. Danach beschließen die Helden, Kaiser Peony aufzusuchen, um einen drohenden Krieg aufzuhalten, weshalb sie die von Asch an der Daath Bay zurückgelassene Tartarus besteigen. thumb|left|300px|Daath Bay Nachdem die Helden die Ispanian Peninsula und die Zao Desert durch den Passage Ring in den Zao Ruins langsam in den Qliphoth abgesenkt haben, um den Einsturz des Schlachtfelds des Kriegs zu verhindern, brechen sie nach Daath auf, da sie wissen, dass Ion Zugriff auf das vollständige Score hat und berichten kann, ob der Sturz der Outer Lands in dem Score steht oder nicht. Als die Helden die Kathedrale erreichen, werden sie Zeugen davon, wie Tritheim eine wütende Meute beruhigen muss, die Daath nun nicht mehr verlassen kann, weil der Schiffverkehr eingestellt wurde. Durch Tritheim bringt die Bevölkerung in Erfahrung, dass 80 Prozent von Rugnica einfach verschwunden sind. Die Helden wollen Ion in seiner Kammer aufsuchen, wo er sich jedoch nicht befindet. Stattdessen kommen andere Leute und die Helden verstecken sich. Sie bekommen ein Gespräch zwischen Mohs und Dist mit, in dem Dist sicherstellt, dass Mohs ihm die Replica-Daten von Gelda Nebilim gibt, wenn Dist ihm dabei hilft, den unterbrochenen Krieg wieder in Gang zu setzen. Dists und Mohs' Ziel ist es, Ion dazu zu bewegen, den Waffenstillstand zu beenden, was sie von ihm einfordern wollen, sobald er aus der Bibliothek der Kathedrale zurückgekehrt ist. Die Helden begreifen hierdurch, dass Mohs und Van Grants unterschiedliche Ziele verfolgen: Während Mohs das Score mit allen Mitteln erhalten will, ist Vans Ziel zu dem Zeitpunkt noch etwas unklarer. Die Helden beschließen, mit König Ingobert zu sprechen, damit dieser Mohs nicht mehr blind vertraut. Zuvor suchen die Helden jedoch Ion in der Bibliothek auf und fragen ihn nach der Stürze der Outer Lands, aber auch Ion kennt das Closed Score nicht vollständig. Er sucht mit den Helden den Fonstone in der Kathedrale auf und liest ihnen dort das Score vor, obwohl Anise ihn wegen seines Gesundheitszustands warnt. Durch diese Lesung stellen die Helden fest, dass scheinbar die Geburt eines Replicas, Luke, das Score seinem weisgesagten Verlauf geworfen hat. Die Helden wollen danach nach Baticul zu König Ingobert aufbrechen, werden aber von Mohs am Stadteingang von Daath aufgehalten, der das Score erhalten will, indem er Luke tötet, da er laut dem Score bereits in Akzeriuth hätte sterben sollen. Der Versuch der Helden, sich zu befreien, misslingt, als Dist mit Noelle als Geisel erscheint. Die Helden werden dann als Gefangene nach Baticul gebracht, während Noelle in Daath verbleibt. Als die Helden festgestellt haben, dass das Miasma im Qliphoth durch die unnatürlichen Vibrationen des Kerns von Auldrant erzeugt wird und Hilfe der Class I erhalten, um die Vibrationen aufzuhalten, müssen sie noch immer die Outer Lands vorsichtig in das Qliphoth absenken, damit sie nach dem plötzlichen Verschwinden der Sephiroth Trees nicht einfach stürzen. Hierfür benötigen sie Ion, der ihnen den Weg zu den Sephiroth freilegen muss, und suchen ihn in Daath auf. Die Helden wissen hier zwar, dass sie Mohs zurzeit nicht zu befürchten haben, da er sich noch in Baticul befindet, aber sie fragen sich, ob die God-Generals anwesend sind. Anise fragt daraufhin ihre Eltern Oliver und Pamela, die ihnen den Aufenthaltsort der God-Generals berichten, wodurch die Helden feststellen, dass Daath zurzeit sicher für sie ist. thumb|300px|Der Hügel mit dem vierten Steinmonument der Pilgerreise Sie suchen Ion auf, dem sie von der Situation mit den Vibrationen im Kern erzählen, und Ion will sie begleiten und erinnert sich, dass Legretta damals, als sie ihn auf der Tartarus entführt hat, etwas von einem Sephiroth im Tataroo Valley erzählt hat. Als die Helden nun die Kathedrale verlassen wollen, nimmt Asch über die Hyperresonance Kontakt zu Luke auf und berichtet, dass Van von Spinoza erfahren hat, dass die Helden die Vibrationen des Kerns aufhalten wollen. Die God-Generals haben Asch aufgehalten und Spinoza mitgenommen, aber Asch konnte Cathy und Hencken nach Sheridan in Sicherheit bringen. Er will nun nach Spinoza und den Gründen der Kernvibrationen suchen und verspricht, dass dies das letzte Mal sein wird, dass er auf diese Weise mit Luke kommuniziert. Als die Helden kurz darauf Daath verlassen wollen, kommt ihnen Anises Mutter Pamela entgegen, die Anise berichtet, dass Arietta gekommen ist und sie ihr erzählt hat, dass Anise nach ihr sucht. Arietta greift daraufhin Daath mit zwei Ligern an und will Ion holen, aber Pamela wirft sich in einen der Angriffe. Jade hat unterdessen Arietta selbst als Geisel nehmen können und erzwingt von ihr, dass sie die Liger zurückruft, was sie tut, als Ion sie nachdrücklich dazu auffordert. Pamela wird versorgt, aber hier erinnert Guy sich daran, wie er damals von seiner Schwester Marybelle Radan Gardios und den Frauen seines Hauses vor den einfallenden Soldaten beschützt und unter ihren Leichen begraben worden ist, woher seine Angst vor den Berührungen von Frauen rührt. Dies erzählt Guy den anderen Helden in der Kathedrale von Daath, ehe sie nach Sheridan zu Cathy und Hencken aufbrechen. Nachdem die Helden sowohl König Ingobert als auch Kaiser Peony zu einer Friedenskonferenz überreden konnten, wollen sie diese an einem unabhängigen Ort abhalten, erachten Daath hierfür aber wegen Mohs als schlechte Wahl. Daher wollen sie dies in Yulia City tun, benötigen aber den noch immer in Dists Obhut befindlichen Flightstone für die Albiore, weshalb sie mit Tritheim reden wollen, um herauszufinden, wo Dist ist. Auf dem Weg zur Kathedrale empfängt Anise jedoch einen Brief von Dist, der sie in Keterburg erwartet, aber Jade rät richtig, dass Dist dies als Ablenkungsmanöver tut und sich der Flightstone weiterhin in Daath befinden wird. Von Tritheim erfahren sie, dass Dists Untergebener Reiner mehr zu den derzeitigen Situationen weiß, und diesen finden sie in den Oracle Headquarters und nehmen ihm den Flightstone ab, nachdem Tear ihn mit ihrer Fonic Hymn hat einschlafen lassen. Auf dem Weg zur Albiore schlägt Ion noch zusätzlich vor, Astor aus Chesedonia ebenfalls an den Friedensverhandlungen teilnehmen zu lässen, weshalb dies ihr nächstes Ziel ist. Während die Helden auf der Suche nach den verschiedenen Passage Rings sind und jenen in den Meggiora Highlands bereits erfolgreich manipuliert haben, erfahren sie, dass sich der letzte Sephiroth bei der Kathedrale von Daath befinden sollen. Dort angekommen, erreichen sie Gerüchte über einen geheimen Weg von der Kathedrale zum Mt. Zaleho, und erfahren von Mohs, wo sich der Passage Ring befindet. Mohs ist außerordentlich unzufrieden, da Van seine Pflichten vernachlässigt und mit den God-Generals fortgegangen ist, weshalb Mohs selbst so viel damit zu tun hat, die Oracle Knights neu aufzubauen. Die Helden suchen den geheimen Zugang zum Mt. Zaleho, der vermeintlich zufällig von Anise gefunden wird, aber Jade bemerkt, dass sie sich eigenartig verhält und durchaus von diesem Ort wusste. Nach dem einmonatigen Zeitsprung wird Daath von Luke und Tear gemeinsam aufgesucht, da Tear dort einen Bericht abgeben muss und Luke die anderen besuchen möchte. Sie treffen dort auf Anise, die unerlaubterweise bezahlte Stadtrundführungen gibt, was sie damit begründet, dass sie die Schulden ihrer Eltern abarbeiten will. Tear besteht jedoch darauf, dass Anise das Geld zurückgibt. Als die beiden Anise danach um eine Audienz bei Ion bitten, führt Anise sie zu ihm. Luke fragt ihn hier, was Ion tun würde, wenn sein Original noch am Leben wäre, und Ion erachtet dies zwar als hypothetische Frage, aber er würde wohl die Welt über die Wahrheit über die Replicas informieren wollen. Ion hat auf seiner Reise festgestellt, dass er nicht das Substitut von jemandem sein will. Anise erinnert Ion an eine Konferenz, die er bald hat, weshalb Ion die Helden noch hinausbegleiten will. Dort begegnet ihnen Guy, der davon berichtet, dass Dist aus Grand Chokmah ausgebrochen ist und ein Schiff angegriffen hat, auf dem Mohs abtransportiert wurde. Mohs' Körper wurde nicht gefunden, daher hat Dist Mohs also befreit. Er berichtet auch, dass ihm Asch in Grand Chokmah begegnet ist und dass dieser ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat, ein waches Auge die God-Generals zu haben, was die Helden beunruhigt, da sie die God-Generals von Dist abgesehen für tot halten. Außerdem wollte Asch wohl als nächstes nach St. Binah, weshalb dies auch Lukes nächstes Ziel ist. Ein weiteres Mal wird Daath besucht, als Natalia die Helden begleitet und einen Gipfel fordern will, bei dem der Umgang mit dem fehlenden Score besprochen werden soll. In Daath angekommen bricht Tear mit einem Mal zusammen, was die Helden verwirrt, da ihr Zustand sich wegen des fehlenden Miasmas und ihrer Medizin nicht weiter verschlechtern sollte. Ion lädt Tear auf sein Zimmer ein, um sich dort auszuruhen. Dort stellt Jade die Vermutung auf, dass das Miasma vielleicht den Planet Storm durchdrungen hat und in den Fon Belt gelangt ist, wodurch es in die Atmosphäre entlassen wird. Der Einfluss wäre zwar gering, könnte aber Auswirkungen auf Tear haben. Außerdem droht ein stärkerer Planet Storm, wie er zurzeit droht, auch mehr Miasma zu erzeugen. Ion offenbart, dass er eine Idee hat, wie man das Miasma aus Tear entfernen könnte, aber ehe er dies vorschlagen kann, kommt Anise herbei und berichtet von einem Notfall, weil überall Miasma ist. Die Helden folgen ihr, werden aber im Treppenhaus der Kathedrale von Legretta und ihren Oracle Knights umstellt. Ein Monster greift jedoch die Oracle Knights an und Arietta ermöglicht den Helden die Flucht, weil sie weiß, dass Legretta Ion töten will und sie dies nicht zulassen will. Arietta erklärt den Helden, wohin Anise mit Ion und Mohs gegangen ist, und hält Legretta unterdessen auf. Die Helden finden Anise, Mohs und Ion vor, aber sie können ihnen entkommen, wobei Anise den Helden einen Brief hinterlässt, in dem sie berichtet, dass sie Ion zum Mt. Zaleho bringt. Die Helden können den Teleporter zum Mt. Zaleho nicht benutzen und wollen daher mit der Albiore dorthineilen. Sie werden unterwegs von Tritheim aufgesucht, der erklärt, dass er Arietta verletzt vorgefunden und sie in das Zimmer von Anises Eltern gebracht hat. Als Tear ihm berichtet, dass Ion von Mohs entführt wurde, will er sogleich Oracle Knights zum Mt. Zaleho ausschicken. Als die Helden dann aufbrechen, stellen sie fest, dass der Notfall von dem zurückgekehrten Miasma trotz Anises Fall wahr ist. Am Stadttor begegnen sie einem Menschenauflauf, unter dem sich Replicas befinden, die auf Befehl von Mohs hin die Menschen töten sollen. Um sich nicht aufhalten zu lassen, versetzt Tear die Replicas in einen tiefen Schlaf, sodass die Helden weiterreisen können. Nach dem Besuch des Mt. Zalehos werden die Helden und Anises befreite Eltern von Arietta empfangen, die Anise ohrfeigt und ihr die Schuld für Ions Tod gibt. Arietta schwört nun, nicht mehr nur ihre Mutter zu rächen, sondern auch Ion, und fordert Anise zu einem Duell heraus, das Anise annimmt. Arietta wird ihr jemanden schicken, um ihr Ort und Zeit zu nennen, und sie will ihr niemals vergeben, wenn sie wegläuft. Als Anises Eltern dieses Duell entsetzt aufnehmen, entfernt Anise sich von ihnen und flüchtet in die Kapelle, wo sie mit Luke darüber spricht, wie wütend sie auf sich selbst ist, weil sämtliche Gefahren, in die die Helden geraten sind, ihr zu verdanken sind. Sie sucht Trost bei Luke, als sie sich auch die Schuld für Ions Tod gibt, aber Luke überreicht ihr ein Fragment des Fonstones, von dem Ion bei seinem Tod gelesen hat, und Anise ist sich sicher, dass Ion wollte, dass sie den anderen Helden hilft. Sie möchte die letzte Lesung von Ion dazu nutzen, Hinweise zu gewinnen, um weiterzukommen. Kurzgefasst *Daath ist der Sitz des Orders of Lorelei und eine von Kimlasca und Malkuth unabhängige Theokratie. *In Daath retten die Helden Natalia und Ion, nachdem diese von Mohs bei ihrem Versuch, den bevorstehenden Krieg zwischen Kimlasca und Malkuth aufzuhalten, gefangen genommen worden sind. *In Daath erinnert Guy sich an den einen verlorenen Moment, in dem seine Schwester und die weiblichen Bediensteten ihn vor den Angriffen der Gegner im Hod War beschützten und er unter ihren Leichen begraben wurde, wodurch seine Angst vor den Berührungen durch Frauen entstanden ist. *In Daath findet Anises Verrat an den Helden statt, weil Mohs ihre Eltern als Geiseln genommen hat, der schließlich zu dem Tod von Ion führt. Ortsliste en:Daath Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Auldrant